Otawara Sakit Perut
by ichabuncaca
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Otawara sakit perut?


Halo! Saya newbie nih hohoho. Ini fanfic pertama saya disini. Maaf kalau jelek ya :)

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

**Otawara Sakit Perut!**

"Ini... benar-benar hal terburuk sepanjang sejarah," ujar Shogun cemas.

"Pelatih bisa merangkai kalimat yang bagus juga ya..." gumam Sakuraba.

"Diam Sakuraba, ini masalah serius," ujar Takami sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan tiba-tiba. Semua wajah yang ada disana sontak menoleh ke arah Wakana yang baru saja tiba.

"Ini benar-benar gawat, Wakana," ujar Takami.

Wakana memandang Takami bingung. Ucapan Takami yang berbelit-belit semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Shin yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara. "Otawara sakit perut."

-000-

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa masalah ini begitu dibesar-besarkan," ujar Sena ketika ia berjalan pulang dari sekolah bersama Monta.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Monta.

"Itu, Otawara-san sakit perut."

"Mukyaaaa~ kamu kok bodoh sih Sena? Jelas saja itu bahaya! Otawara sehat saja kentutnya sudah bau, bagaimana kalau dia sakit perut?"

Sena nampak berpikir. "Ah, benar juga. Itu bisa jadi senjata mematikan."

Sore itu Sena dan Monta baru saja selesai latihan Amefuto. Mereka mendapat berita buruk tepat sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub. Otawara sakit perut! Mereka mendengar berita itu dari Yukimitsu yang tengah membaca koran. Koran! Gila, Otawara sakit perut saja sampai masuk koran!

"Lebih dari itu, ada bagian terburuk MAXnya Sena," ujar Monta misterius.

"Apa?"

"Sebagai tim world cup dari Jepang yang baik, kita..." Monta menelan ludah sejenak. "Kita harus... menjenguknya."

"Hieeee! Bagaimana kalau kita mati?" Sena panik.

"Itu dia! Kak Yuki bilang tim Oujo sudah menjenguk Otawara. Hanya Ikari yang berhasil masuk kamarnya, dia keluar dengan nyawa tinggal separuh!"

Kini giliran Sena yang menelan ludah. "Ikari-san saja sudah begitu, bagaimana kita?"

"Itu dia! Kita harus menyiapkan nyawa MAX sebanyak mungkin!"

Mulanya Sena berpikir kalau nyawa yang Monta maksud hanya bercanda, semacam kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa. Tapi Monta kali itu serius. Mereka akan mengumpulkan nyawa sesungguhnya. Nyawa perwakilan dari tiap tim football dari seluruh Kanto! Keesokan harinya, Sena dan Monta pergi bertualang memohon bantuan dari siapa saja untuk membantu menjenguk Otawara.

"Kenapa... kenapa harus kita yang melakukan ini Sena?" tanya Monta depresi.

"Err.. karena kita diancam Kak Hiruma?" Sena balik bertanya.

Monta nemplok di tembok tiba-tiba. "Huhuhu... Aku tidak mau melakukan ini Sena... Aku belum menjalani hidupku se-MAX mungkin.. Aku belum mau mati..."

Sena menatap Monta iba. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tidak ingin pergi menjenguk Otawara. Tiba-tiba saja, di tengah kesedihan mereka, muncullah seseorang yang sangat tak terduga.

"Sena? Monta? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Sena dan Monta pun menoleh. Sekitar lima meter dari mereka, berdirilah seorang pria berambut gondrong yang mencuat kemana-mana sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Mizumachi?"

Mizumachi tersenyum girang. "Ini hebat! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu kan?" ujarnya kini sambil melepas pakaiannya.

"Eh.. i.. iya, tapi kenapa... pakaianmu..." ujar Sena syok meskipun sudah sering melihatnya berulang kali.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Monta berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mizumachi diam sejenak. "Aku mau pergi dengan kalian!"

"Mukyaaaa~ kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Karena aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Ayo Kakei juga ikut!" ujar Mizumachi pada Kakei yang entah muncul darimana.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kakei tegas.

Mizumachi mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak masalah. Nhaaa! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

Sena bingung melihat tingkah Mizumachi. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh, pikir Sena. "Mizumachi-san, kau yakin mau ikut dengan kita? Kita kan mau.. hmph.." mulut Sena sontak dibekap Monta.

"Ssst.. ga usah bilang-bilang! Masih untung dia mau ikut nemenin kita!" bisik Monta.

Sena pun patuh. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bertiga...

-000-

Waktu terus berlalu. Sena, Monta dan Mizumachi pergi ke SMU Shinryuji. Mereka sempat melihat Agon disana, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya pergi. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Ikkyu.

"Ngapain kamu kesini monyet?" tanya Ikkyu datar begitu Monta datang menghampirinya.

"Mukyaaaaa~ siapa yang kau panggil monyet?" teriak Monta beringas.

Sena berusaha menenangkan. "Begini Ikkyu-san, kami datang untuk mengajakmu ikut menjenguk Otawara. Kamu mau kan?"

"Otawara? Kenapa harus aku?" Ikkyu balik bertanya.

"Karena disana banyak suster cantik!" kata Monta tiba-tiba.

Raut wajah Ikkyu berubah senang. "Betulkah? Oke, aku ikut! Ayo pergi!"

Ikkyu yang mudah sekali dibodohi itupun ikut begitu saja. Dikejauhan, pelatih Shinryuji menatapnya iba. "Budha memberkatimu, Ikkyu."

-000-

Selain Mizumachi dan Ikkyu, Sena juga mengajak Riku, karena baginya Riku yang selalu pasang wajah cool itu ga mungkin pingsan saat mencium kentut Otawara yang super mematikan itu. Yaah... setidaknya itulah yang bisa Sena pikirkan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang pria bermata merah yang sibuk main gitar dipinggir jalan.

Jreeeeng... "Fuuuh... hardcore memang mantap," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Akaba? Hey, kamu harus ikut dengan kita!" ujar Monta sambil menghampiri Akaba.

"Fuh.. Maaf, kamu tidak sesuai dengan ritmeku," jawab Akaba ga nyambung.

Mizumachi kembali melepas pakaiannya dan menari disamping Akaba. "Monta-san, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita mengajak begitu banyak orang, tapi kurasa Akaba orang yang sangat tepat untuk ikut. Dia bisa menghibur kita. Lihat!" kata Mizumachi sambil terus menari diiringi petikan gitar Akaba.

"Fuuh.. kamu memang mengerti iramaku," kata Akaba.

Ikkyu pasang muka sewot. "Sudahlah, berurusan dengan dia hanya membuatku terlihat bodoh. Ayo cepat kita pergi," gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah suara baru. "Kalian mau pergi? Kelihatannya smart, aku ikut!"

Ikkyu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tak jauh darinya, berdirilah Kotaro yang tengah menyisir rambutnya.

"Asyiiiik! Ayo kita pergi Kotaro-san, MAX!" ujar Monta.

Ikkyu mulai menyesali kenapa dia ikut pergi bersama orang-orang idiot itu. "Huhuhu.. muncul orang aneh lagi..."

-000-

Kini, Sena, Monta, Mizumachi, Ikkyu, Riku, Kotaro dan Akaba sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Otawara.

"APWAAAA? Rumah? Kalian bilang ada suster cantik?" geram Ikkyu.

"Ahahaha.. bukan begitu kak Ikkyu. Siapa tau dirumah Otawara juga ada suster," ujar Sena ngeles.

"Nhaaa~ kenapa kalian ga bilang dari tadi kalau kita mau kesini?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa orang ini jadi disini?" tanya Monta sambil menunjuk Akaba.

"Biarkan saja si merah itu. Dia memang ga smart," kata Kotaro sambil mulai memasuki rumah Otawara tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Otawara. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Ibu Otawara, mereka diantar tepat ke depan pintu kamar Otawara. Kini mereka semua tampak menelan ludah.

"Hieeee... Aku bisa merasakan aliran gas beracun dibalik pintu ini," ujar Sena pelan.

"Cepat masuk dan kita selesaikan urusan ini," ujar Ikkyu datar.

Riku yang nampak paling tenang itupun membuka pintu kamar tanpa rasa berdosa dan masuk begitu saja. Sena yang paling dekat dengan pintu sedikit terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Riku. Riku terlalu siap mati, pikir Sena. Ia yang masih mengumpulkan keberanian itupun buru-buru menutup pintu kamar dan membiarkan Riku sendirian di dalam kamar Otawara.

"Kau kejam juga Sena," ucap Monta.

"Riku... kau lawan yang sangat hebat. Aku mengakui kemampuanmu," kata Ikkyu dramatis.

Jreeng.. "Fuuh.. biarkan aku mengiringi kepergianmu dengan lagu ini."

"Riku... kamu memang smart, sampai berjumpa lagi Riku."

"Nhaaa~ ayo kita berdoa untuk si cebol itu!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mereka berenam sontak terdiam. Suara itu... Tak salah lagi, itu suara ketawa Otawara. Apa jangan-jangan Riku sudah koid? Bagaimana keadaan Riku didalam?

to be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

BAHAHAHAHA bercanda kok *ditabok* ga jadi bersambung

"Kau kejam juga Sena," ucap Monta.

"Riku... kau lawan yang sangat hebat. Aku mengakui kemampuanmu," kata Ikkyu.

Jreeng.. "Fuuh.. biarkan aku mengiringi kepergianmu dengan lagu ini."

"Riku... kamu memang smart, sampai berjumpa lagi Riku."

"Nhaaa~ ayo kita berdoa untuk si cebol itu!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mereka berenam sontak terdiam. Suara itu... Tak salah lagi, itu suara ketawa Otawara. Apa jangan-jangan Riku sudah koid? Sena yang menutup pintu pun merasa bersalah. Ia yang harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Riku. Sena pun membuka pintu kamar Otawara perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam.

Satu... dua... Siiiiing... kamar Otawara hening. Sena bisa melihat jelas Riku dan Otawara yang duduk tenang berhadapan di lantai. Keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Riku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sena sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Riku nampak bingung. "Loh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Mizumachi, Akaba, Kotaro, Monta dan Ikkyu pun ikut masuk ke dalam kamar dibelakang Sena. Mereka semua nampak lega karena kamar Otawara benar-benar nampak diluar dugaan. Tidak ada mayat bergelimpangan dan gas hijau busuk yang menyebar. Otawara sendiri nampak sehat dan idiot seperti biasa.

"Fuuhh ini dia lagu kelegaan," ucap Akaba sambil memainkan lagu baru.

"Ini smart! Aku benar-benar lega sekarang," ucap Kotaro sambil berpose.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA... Ini hebat! Kalian semua datang untuk menjengukku? Bahkan si tahi lalat itu ada! Tunggu, aku harus... heeemm.." ucapan Otawara tertahan sejenak, daaan... BRUUUSSSHH

Dalam sekejap, seluruh kamar Otawara dipenuhi gas kehijauan yang menyelimuti ketujuh anak tak berdosa itu. Sena, Monta, Riku, Akaba, Ikkyu, Mizumachi dan Kotaro pun tumbang bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku mau ngomong apa ya?" tanya Otawara. Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Mereka semua sudah benar-benar tumbang...

Sementara itu di SMU Ojo...

"ORAAAA! Siapa yang berani membuatku hampir mati seperti ini?" teriak Ikari sambil menggigiti rantainya.

"Bukannya itu Otawara?" tanya Takami.

"Ahya, aku lupa. Kentut Otawara benar-benar hal paling bau yang pernah kucium seumur hidupku."

FIN


End file.
